Forbidden Mission
by TheWebbedKeyboard
Summary: Basic Tony/Peter parental fluff, please enjoy


**I'm back!~**

* * *

Peter groaned as his muscles twitched instinctively at the blaring sound of his alarm going off. He all but punched the snooze button as he rose to his feet.

7:00AM. Monday.

The chilly December air bit at his limbs as he walked towards his closet to change into his daily school attire, a long sleeve followed by a Midtown School of Science and Technology hoodie followed by a thick jacket and jeans with tights under them.

He had to say, gaining the characteristics of a spider really didn't help him at all sometimes. That included the inability to stand the cold, although he was in fact warm blooded he still favored the warmth now more than ever in his life after that spider bite. Today however, his sensitivity to the frigid temperatures seemed worse.

The cold wasn't all that was making him groan this morning though; it was the battle from the night before that got him really aching. He had taken one too many hits to the head against some really simple foes, a street gang notorious for capturing women and selling them to sex trafficking.

He was so embarrassed by the injuries he sustained that he didn't dare call his mentor, how was Tony ever going to take him as an avenger if he couldn't even hold his own against a gang?

"Peter you better hurry! You're going to be late!"

The lanky teen nearly fell to the side at the volume of May's voice as she called out to him. Covering his ears he suddenly got stressed and scared, what the hell was wrong with him? This wasn't just spider bite sensitivity, this was severe. "I'm coming!" He called out, his temper flared in frustration causing it to show in his voice.

Aunt May immediately quieted, a slow knock on the door as she entered, her eyes growing wide as she took in the sight before her. "You didn't have to layer up in the house, you know, how are you not sweating in all that? And your injuries… Is it because of your powers?"

Peter was taken a back, slightly confused at her words. Since when did…Aunt May know about his Spiderman powers?

"What?! No, no, I just know I'm going to be late, just trying to get ready as quick as I can…gatta run!" He took off, accidentally bumping into her as he left towards the door. Still freaked out that his aunt somehow caught onto him having powers.

'How does she know that? Am I dreaming?!' His thoughts abruptly cut out as a new wave of pain washed over him making him lunge for the nearest trash can outside his apartment, vomiting any and all contents he had in his stomach.

"Jesus…Peter?"

The spiderling barley recognized the voice behind him, quickly turning around to find his best friend Ned staring back at him. "Oh, hey Ned."

"Hey…are you ok? Obviously not- but…you know what I mean. Are you hiding injuries again?" He glared, trying to pick apart Peter on the spot. "Because you have cuts on your face and usually you heal pretty quickly."

"I do?!" Peter switched to camera mode on his phone, "man…" He took in the rough sight; he had a pretty bad cut above his eye and on his cheek from where the bats and brass knuckles had directly hit him. Slight purpling around his eye, despite his attempts at hiding the little details of his wounds with Aunt Mays makeup the night before, he didn't quite remember it looking this bad.

"So…you ganna let me call Mr. Stark or are you?"

"Tony?! N-no no, there's no need, my healing is just slower this time of year- it's cold and all, I don't adapt well.

"Hey! You guys better wait for me!" The distant sound of MJ erupted in Peters ears as he fought every urge to cover them, not wanting Ned to catch on to the severity of his wounds. 'I can get through today…just have to make it to school…that's it.' Despite Peters attempts at thinking postiley, the second MJ got nearer he doubted any such plan was going to work.

"Oh cool, I've been meaning to talk to Stark about some new safety upgrades on your suit. What do you think about a Spiderman themed helmet?" She joked- slightly.

Again, Peter was taken back, how did MJ know about him?! He couldn't gather the pieces, did everyone freaking know? "Spiderman? What?" His voice was getting weaker as panic set in, she couldn't have known.

MJ arched her eyebrows, "you look like shit. We are calling Stark. No more questions." Ned agreed with a shake of his head.

Peter paled, "we can't do that- how do you…know about this?"

This time Ned looked at Peter with the same expression of worry that MJ had on her features. "MJ knows your Spiderman, Peter…you know that."

The teen shook his head in confusion, his dazed expression increasing as he swayed. Shit. Things were getting so much worse, his anxiety wasn't helping his stomach. There was a strong ring in his ears still residing from MJs voice and he could no longer hear the two talking to him directly in front of him. It was like his head was stuffed with cotton- that had spikes in it.

"…eter?...Hey!...Peter!"

"I can't do this…"

Ned's POV

The 17 year old should have suspected something was wrong the minute he saw any injury whatsoever on his best friend, but he had fallen for the cold temps act and fully believed Peter as he claimed that the cold was in fact the reason he wasn't healing properly.

This was hardly the case as MJ showed up and found that Peter didn't even remember that she knew he was Spider-Man. Something bad was wrong. Really bad.

"Peter? Hey! Peter?" Ned called, taking his friend by his shoulders.

Peter could barely hold his head up now, MJ was directly behind Ned already dialing Tony as Ned tried to get his friend to be at least the slightest bit responsive to him.

"I can't do this…"

With that one phrase Peter crumpled in Ned's arms, seizing. "Shit- MJ! Tell Stark to get here fast! I think Peter is having a seizure!" Ned's scream caught the attention on a few onlookers as the body shook in his arms. May tore the apartment complex's door open as she heard the shrill loudness of Ned's voice from just above them in her own apartment.

"Oh my God…Peter?!" She helped Ned quickly take him inside and lay him on the lobby floor as he shook; she moved a couch pillow from the lobby's chair pillow under his head.

"He's seizing, ok, ok I will. Please hurry." MJ never sounded so scared in her life as she hung up the phone. "He said keep track of how long the seizure lasts, he should be here any minute."

Sure enough, an agonizing and record seven minutes later Stark's suit landed just outside, the man himself rushed inside to find the group surrounding a now limp Peter Parker.

"Bruce has a team outside as we speak, there getting the stretcher out. We rushed as fast as we could, how long was the seizure?"

"2 minutes and 22 seconds." May reported, "he- he's still breathing but it's not steady."

Tony took in the sad sight of worried glances and stares as Bruce and two other EMT's rushed inside and stabilized the boy enough to lift him on the stretcher. Then quickly exit as the ambulance whirled off towards the nearest hospital.

"I have my guys going to the nearest trauma based hospital since the tower is too far away to get to my own medical unit. But I assure you I've already reserved our very own unit on the hospital floor and all of his files and procedures will be confidential to me and my men. No one will even know he's there except the main corporation that runs it. With that being said, Happy is on his way to pick anyone up that wants to go see Peter."

After a quick phone call to parents and relatives, Ned, MJ and Aunt May all agreed to wait in the lobby for Happy as Tony took off for the hospital in his own suit. "I'll give updates while you guys are on the way, Happy should be here in twenty minutes, traffic allowing."

The three nodded as he departed, determined to find some hope and reasoning in all this so he could explain it to the others when they got to the hospital.

After landing on the hospital's emergency landing on the roof, Stark commanded the suit to fly back to base and quickly fled inside to be greeted by Bruce with a stern face.

"I don't like that look…what's wrong?"

"Tony…sit down. " Bruce tried to use his most gentle voice as Starks legs visibly shook, his face pale and clammy.

"Just explain, please." Tony snapped.

Bruce sighed, "We have him stable but upon waking up, he is very confused, he didn't know who I was and kept insisting that everyone knew he was Spiderman hysterically. He's not in his right mind and we had to strap him down because he wants to get up. I did an initial CT scan, Tony, whatever injury he sustained is severe and caused some mild hemorrhaging in the left frontal cortex. A definite severe concussion, multiple cracked and broken ribs, partial strangulation stress on his throat, sprained wrist. Thankfully it's not life threatening but he is very lucky."

Tony shook his head, "any injury like that should have been reported to me via babysitter protocol…or by him at least." He was angry, frustrated and desperately wanted answers…possibly someone's ass to kick for this as well. Whoever beat Peter was surely going to pay.

"You are free to try to talk to him- as long as you're not hard on him, he doesn't need any extra stress Tony."

"Understood." He replied as he made a bee line towards Peter's room, anxious to see what he could get out of the boy, not fully understanding how truly out of it the teen was. Upon opening the door, Tony's heart pulled in his chest.

Peter lie crying as he pulled at his restraints weakly, his arms were tied down and so was his chest, making it impossible for the boy to get up. Tony could only imagine what Peter really thought was going on, and hoped he could soothe the obviously anxious spiderling.

"Hey Pete, you're alright, how about you just rest awhile, huh? Those restraints aren't coming undone for a while, here." Tony pulled a warm hospital blanket over Peter, hiding the restraints from the boys view. "There ya go. Now..."

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Stark…please help me..they got me..they're going to sell me.. I got beat up by…someone..a group of someone."

"Peter. You haven't got caught, you are in a hospital in my care now, you are ok."

"I….I don't think I am- they tied me down!" Peter wore an almost crazed expression as he hysterically pulled at his own restraints again.

Bruce shifted behind Tony, "I have to mildly sedate him at this point Tony, he's a danger to himself and is going to hurt himself further if this continues.

Tony nodded solemnly as Bruce added a syringe of sedative to the IV, making Peter cry more as he lost his ability to move.

"Peter, please, you're going to be ok, we're only doing this because you have a very severe concussion. Remember seeing Ned and MJ this morning?"

Peter slowly shook his head no, "w-why don't I remember?"

Bruce spoke up carefully at that, "It's very normal for a severe concussion to inhibit your recall ability, its ok…do you remember anything from the past recently?"

"I…I fought last night…a group of mean people. All guys, they were so tall and strong…there were too many, they kept coming out of nowhere with bats and things on their knuckles. I-I couldn't keep up…I'm sorry…I-I shouldn't be an avenger…"

Tony perked up at that, he tried to calm himself as he spoke, " A group huh…you wouldn't have happened to go after the gang I specifically told you not to go after the other night, that one gang that was sex trafficking women and children your age? Highly elite dangerous criminals that I myself was tracking?"

Peter quieted, his dazed features snapped to a saddened expression as his eyes teared up. "I think I-I did do that. I thought there wasn't that many of them but they surrounded me…they- they almost got me and I fought so hard but they hit me and knocked me down. Tried to handcuff me and- and said they would make a fortune selling Spiderman… I was so scared…I'm so scared." Peter sobbed.

Tony's anger flared, he almost lost the kid, he realized. He almost lost the kid to a group of sex traffickers that were going to sell the famed Spiderman for pleasure. His fucking kid was about to become a damned toy to some pedophiliac all because Tony couldn't keep up with the kid, even with a multimillion dollar suit that was supposed to keep him updated at all times. His blood boiled, feeling Bruce's hand on his shoulder, he knew it was obvious what he had to do next. Take a breather. Not mess this up.

And so he quickly got up and abruptly left the room to go pace out in the nearest hallway, upon getting to the rooms exit though he heard a cracked sob. "Please don't go, I- I need you."

Stark looked down at the floor, his back still turned towards Peter. Now wasn't the time to give up on the situation, especially with the kid as delusional as he was, Tony didn't want to mess up the kids psyche even more. And so, he slowly turned, Bruce stood beside Peter's bed in an almost guard like manner.

"Tony…If you're going to yell, take it outside. Now."

Tony didn't hear a word as he made his way across the room and right next to Peter, his face reddened in anger as he stared back at the dazed boys glazed eyes. He looked so lost, so innocent, so…broken.

"Peter…I love you." Tony enveloped the teen in a light hug, careful of his injuries. "Ya can't do this to me, not again, we almost lost you to sex traffickers for God's sake…there is a reason I told you to stay away. I don't want to imagine you in that situation. How long it would have taken me to find you had you gotten caught…and what could have happened if you stayed caught for too long. This old man cant take that stress ...neither can I stand seeing you like this. So please…promise me you wont ever do this again."

"I-I promise. I'm so sorry…" Peter drifted to sleep as he kept promising and lazily apologizing. His features soon going slack as he was finally asleep, the sedative running it course.

Bruce came between Tony and Peter, announcing that MJ, Ned and Aunt May were approaching. Cueing the billionaire to wipe his tears and leave the room, allowing Bruce to update the three, and allowing Tony to have a moment to himself- in the end Peter would be ok, but Tony, Tony gained new anxieties from the day that stained his psyche for the months coming.


End file.
